zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Block Hey hey Joe, um, could we get a block for this? Vandalizifying and all that, so it would be appreciated. Thanks! -'Minish Link' 18:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Arr, thanks. -'Minish Link' 18:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Updating the Wii page Basically, after a conversation I had with RDH when I lost the boxy thingy for the end of my wii remote (I later found out what it's called), I ended up looking it up to see what it actually does. And it turns out that the Wii Motion Plus is required for the gameplay "The gameplay of Skyward Sword will depart from the traditional flow of alternating overworld and dungeon exploration.5 The controls will also be revised, with swordplay based on Wii MotionPlus, allowing one-to-one motion control between the Wii Remote and the in-game sword." from the wikipedia article, and "The Legend of Zelda™: Skyward Sword marks a turning point for The Legend of Zelda franchise. The introduction of full motion control enabled by the Wii MotionPlus™ accessory synchronizes player movements with Link's actions while offering the most intuitive play control of any game in The Legend of Zelda franchise to date." from there. I had intended to ask AK since he was in the IRC, but he went poof, and I was being lazy and didn't want to switch tabs, but than I saw you were active. And basically, I was wondering if I should add it? :I would say yes. That being said, you might want to start a discussion on the talk page anyway. But I wouldn't have a problem with it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. This is Synchblade here to thank you for you welcome and to ask a question. Can I use my talk bubbles, signature, etc. from other wikis or will I have to make new ones? Thanks! Synchblade (talk) 16:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Your signature will be the same but you'll have to make a new talk bubble Oni Link 17:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Incident Request :I can't reach a conclusion on yours as I said in one of the other votes. I would probably be neutral which is not very helpful. Most of the other votes combined make up my rationale on that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, alright. Thanks for taking the time to respond. -'Minish Link' 23:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki News Making amends Hello. I am Morpheus 3000. My username, however, is Morpheus-3000 (obviously). But I have two more usernames. The one that appears to banned from editing pages and commenting blogs for mistakes I regret making is Morpheus3000. I would like to recieve forgiveness and become a true Zeldapedian. I promise to never again be a nuisance to this channel. All I ask is that you look into your heart and maybe show some mercy in a way that results in me being unbanned. I will understand if you refuse to unban me. But If you aren't sure what to do, perhaps you may consult it with the other admins of this wiki. If not, then don't worry. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Your sincerely, --Morpheus-3000 (talk) 06:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Minish's Admin Rights I changed it back. He would have gotten it anyway, but I wanted to follow the rules. I guess the rules end up voiding TM's vote though regardless. TM still should have probably been informed about it before it was done if he hadn't been. If he had, he should have been the one to void his own vote. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Butting in, my apologies, but TM won't be back till ~4:10ish-4:20ish. --'BassJapas' 19:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the small text Joe. I didn't want to have it be an annoying distraction on the page. I also think something that should be done is we increase the minium wait with total support. Or increase the amount of votes needed. Some of them simply fly through, and if it had been a three-day wait things would be different.'-- C2' / 19:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC)